


Morning Delight

by debbiedoanything



Category: Ozark (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbiedoanything/pseuds/debbiedoanything
Summary: Set on 3x01. Marty decides to take things in a different way.
Relationships: Marty Byrde/Wendy Byrde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bentnecklady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnecklady/gifts).



> follow me on twitter i'm @veepilf
> 
> this work contains lauralinnsy's quality stamp.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sensing that he was nervous. Wendy worried about her husband. This whole cartel thing couldn't put more pressure on him, and she often thought about how he was dealing with it.

"It is a good plan." He affirmed without stuttering. That was the confirmation she needed that he was sure of himself, and that everything would be alright.

"It is, you know." She assured him, smiling.

Her lips found his in what she thought it would be a quick peck, but Marty surprised her by deepening the kiss. She wasn't complaining, though. They haven't had time alone lately, and she was a woman with needs. She missed her husband.

And he missed his wife.

"You're gonna be late." She stated while pulling him closer to her. He pushed her down onto the bed, the mattress slightly shaking from the impact. Wendy started unbuttoning his shirt, and an easy task became extremely difficult when his mouth found her skin.

"I don't care." Marty kissed her neck, his lips somewhere near her collarbone. She could already feel his member becoming hard against his pants as she let out a satisfied moan.

One thing he knew about Wendy after all these years was that she loved a hard fuck. And he was willing to give it to her. She deserved it after all.

"Lay down." She said, licking her lips. It was true, they weren't exactly in the best terms at the moment. But when she had his cock in her mouth it was difficult for either of them to be at odds with each other.

"No." Wendy looked at him surprised when he denied the invitation. "You lay down."

She widened her eyes at his command. He never spoke to her with that voice, and she had just decided that she liked it.

Marty climbed on top of he and continued to kiss the curve of her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. He unbuttoned her pajama shirt, just to found out that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her full breasts were exposed, her hard nipples were almost begging him to do something.

He left wet kisses around her right breast, taking it in his mouth, sucking on her hard nipple. He would hear her moans becoming louder, and he was loving every second of it.

After giving her breast the attention it needed, he released her nipple from his mouth and grinned. She opened her eyes and looked at him, arching her brows. She shoved his head towards her other breast, impatient.

Then his mouth traveled down her abdomen, giving her all the attention she deserved. His teeth traced her pajama short's waistband, and he finally took it off using his mouth. He was avoiding where she needed him the most purposely, wanting her to beg.

"Marty, c'mon." Wendy's breath was heavy and she was desperate for more. "Please."

In one motion, Marty removed her black panties, exposing her soaking pussy. He dove his index and middle fingers inside her wet folds, feeling how ready she was for him. Holding her hips with his other hand, he started doing circular movements while slowly teasing her clit with his thumb. 

Eventually his moves became deeper, and she let out a moan when he reached her soft spot. But her happiness didn't last much, because he suddenly took his fingers out of her.

"Don't stop." Wendy cried out in frustration.

"I won't." He smiled at her.

Marty grabbed her left leg, hooking it up his shoulder, and then did the same with the other one. His tongue found her clit right away, just like a magnet finding metal. He started off timid, licking softly, torturing her. He knew it was working when she started to buckle her hips towards his mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his head, almost suffocating Marty between her thighs. He smiled with the move, his tongue becoming more aggressive while circling violently her clit and then going down to her inner lips, doing a perfect 8.

Wendy felt the climax beginning to rise as his motions grew stronger. And when he gave one last big suck in her swollen bunch of nerves, she arched her back and welcomed the sensation of pure, divine pleasure.

Marty licked her juices off, tasting every bit of her. Then he removed her legs off his shoulders after a few seconds, slapping her ass in the process.

But she wasn't done. At least not yet.

Pulling him closer to her by his unbuttoned shirt, she quickly switched positions, her naked body topping him before he could even say something.

"I want you inside me right now." Wendy demanded using a special voice tone. She pressed her ass against his erection, earning a moan and a smile from the man under her. The blonde unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear, freeing his already hard member. 

She reached for her nightstand draw and grabbed a fruit flavored condom package she had bought. Going against every recommendation of the HHS, she opened a strawberry flavored condom using her mouth in the sexier way Marty had ever saw someone open a condom. In one quick motion, she put it on him and drove his cock inside her, gasping in pleasure with the contact.

She started moving slowly at first, adjusting to his presence. Then she was riding him fast and hard, trying to find the best angle so he could hit the spot she liked. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathes and the sound of her ass slapping against his balls.

Her breasts were in his face and his hands were holding her ass, occasionally smacking one of her butt cheeks. She guided one of his hands to her front, indicating the spot of her swollen clit he should rub.

It didn't take long for her the waves of pleasure hitting her violently again, and he came right after her in one last big thrust. She collapsed on top of him, and his hands moved from her ass to her hips, embracing her.

"Nothing bad for an old man." Wendy teased, kissing his cheek.

"You're older than me." He brushed her hair off her face, smiling.

"And prettier too." She added.


End file.
